Rin vs The Midget
by M. Cali' Ai
Summary: Rin's biggest problem in going to True Cross Academy is hiding the fact that he is the son of Satan while living and working among exorcists . His second biggest problem comes in a much smaller package. Rated T for language. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

"Woah, this place is _**HUGE!**_" a voice reverberated through the main halls. The people tried to ignore it, as this was the second person to have that kind of reaction.

"I wonder how many _other_ low-lives got scholarships this year."

The girl continued to marvel at the large campus of True Cross Academy while a few people stopped to marvel at her. She barely stood at five feet tall and had a cute baby face. Many people would mistake her for a child if it weren't for her medium-sized bust. On top of her strange height, she walked around proudly with a single cowlick standing up on her head, which had hair in the color of brown with pink streaks. She didn't wear her necktie around her neck, but instead she had it tied around her forehead. She was truly a sight. After walking around the building, she finally ventured into her classroom. The people who were having their casual conversations paused and began to whisper as she walked in and took a seat.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer!" she told the class as she took a seat next to a random boy with bluish-black hair, but not before stating how big the desk was.

"I hate these damn rich kids." She said, leaning back in her chair and kicking her feet up on the desk.

"Same here." Said the boy sitting next to her. She was surprised that he actually spoke back. A part of her expected him to be a richy too because he was in this school, but if she could get in on a scholarship then anyone could. She looked over at the boy. His face was toward the front of the class but his blue eyes were looking out of the window.

"_He's kinda cute." _She thought.

"You got a name?" She asked him.

"Rin Okumura." He replied. "You?"

"Rochelle, but everyone calls me Ro." She stated. She then thought about who he said he was.

"Hey, are you related to the class rep?" she asked him. "You two have the same last name."

"Oh, yeah. He's my little brother. Well, we're twins." He replied. He then looked over at the person who he was talking to. There was a brief moment of silence. He laughed.

"What the hell is up with your hair?" he asked between his laughs. She frowned at him.

"You got a problem with it?" she asked angrily, not moving from her position in the seat. He stopped laughing and caught his breath.

"It is what it is," he began "just don't sit in the chair like that. People can see up your skirt." Her face turned as pink as the streaks in her hair.

"Why the hell're you looking you pervert?" She screamed angrily while getting up. Not only did it make her angry that he could see them, but he said it out loud. It would've made her feel better if he slipped her a note.

"It was as clear as day you polka-dotted midget!" he shot back. That was the verifier. She indeed was wearing polka-dotted panties. She snapped and grabbed his tie to pull him down to her height level.

"Listen here, _Rin_," she began. "I have anger management issues and a shotgun. _Try me!"_

"Anytime, any day." He said cockily. She was about to punch him in the face but the teacher walked in.

"Okay you two, that's enough!" he said. "I don't want to have to suspend you two on the first day, now sit down." Rochelle clinched her teeth, but let go of his tie and went back to her seat, which didn't make the incident any better because she sat right next to him.

_And here I thought I'd make a friend. _She thought while angrily tapping her fingers on the desk. _Now I have to make his life a living hell! I don't give a damn how cute he is. Dammit! Why am I calling him cute?_ She got her mind out of the gutter and paid attention to class. Meanwhile, Rin was thinking about the situation.

_What the hell is her problem? _He thought. _I was just trying to help the midget! _He then looked at the short girl for a brief moment. _She is kinda cute though…_

Later during that day, Rochelle went to a random door in the back of the regular school. She was told that the magical key she was given would take her to the Cram School from any door. She placed the key in the slot and when she opened the door, presto! She was in an older looking building with stain glass windows in it. Not to far in front of her were two girls, one with purple hair pulled into two pigtails and the other with short light brown hair. The girl with the purple hair looked at her and laughed.

"What's up with her hair and tie?" she said to the girl next to her. Rochelle waited until she had made it up to the said girl. When she did, she placed a small hand on her shoulder and jerked her down to her level. It was a routine she was used to.

"Listen here," Rochelle began. "I recommend that you watch your step. Don't let my height fool you. I'll rip your little pigtails off." She said while grabbing one of her ponytails and twirling her fingers in it.

"Okay, _cutie_?" she said sarcastically before letting go of her shoulder and walking away. "With those ugly ass eyebrows."

She stepped into the classroom, which was a lot more run down than the rest of the school. From where she was coming from, it was nothing special. She looked at the people in the room; A boy with a bunny puppet, another boy wearing a dark hood, whose face she couldn't make out, a bald headed boy with glasses, another with brown and yellow hair and several ear pierces and a tall boy with pink hair. The people looked in the doorway when they heard it and saw nothing, but when they looked down they saw their new classmate, who didn't seem to be in a good mood. Even so, Shima didn't hesitate to speak to her.

"Hey cutie." He said while looking down at her. "My name's Shima. What's yours?" She didn't respond, but instead looked at him in wide-eyed awe. The room was so quiet someone could hear a rat pee on cotton. She grinned ear to ear jumped up so that she could wrap her arms around his neck. Her sudden movement caught him by surprise and they both almost went toppling over, but she still spoke.

"Oh my goodness!" she said excitedly. "You have a Kansai accent! You sound just like Koji Yusa!" Shima looked confused.

"Umm… is that a good thing?" he asked.

"Yes, he's my favorite Seiyuu!" she said while hugging him a little tighter. "Say something else!" she demanded.

"Umm, I can give you my number if you ever wanna hear my voice more often." He said, somewhat slyly, and somewhat confused. She nodded excitedly and let go of him so he could go write it on a piece of paper when the door opened to reveal Rin. Her jubilant mood left immediately at his sight as she saw him.

"You!" she growled. He simply grinned. He didn't know why, but adding a stick to her fire of anger was something he found to be… _humorous_.

"Well, if it isn't the polka-dotted midget." He said with a grin on his face. Rochelle began fuming with anger and after two short seconds, exploded.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" She screamed. The whole room jumped. No one thought that someone so small could have a voice so big. Shima, who was still standing fairly close to her, tried to calm her down.

"Now cutie, try to calm down." He said while sweat dropping. In all honesty, he was scared just as much as the next guy, and he had every right to be. She gave him a firm elbow to the side, causing him to gag and collapse.

"Shut up Pinky!" she said, taking the paper out of his hand and ripping it up.

"You called him Pinky?" Izumo said. "That's a contradiction!"

"We've been through this before haven't we? _I. Will. Kill. You!"_ she said demonically.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!" she said in response while standing up. In less than a second Rochelle would've pummeled her, but the teacher walked in.

"Now, that won't be necessary." He said while walking to the desk and pulling something out of the bag he had, which was ghoul's blood, but Rochelle wasn't paying any attention.

Oh my damn! He's so cute! He's wearing glasses. He has moles. Dammit Rochelle, pay attention! He's teaching… but he's just so CUTE! Isn't he the class rep? Gah! Shut up bitch!

"Excuse me!" He said loudly, as if he had been trying to call her several times. She snapped out of her trance.

"Oh! Umm… yeah, what's good?" she said. Dammit I wasn't supposed to talk like that!

"He asked if everyone would leave the class you dumbass!" Rin replied for his brother. He seemed angry. She grimaced but stood and left to stand in the hallway where the rest of the class was. Not long after they had been standing outside of the classroom loud sounds could be heard from the classroom.

"I wonder what's going on?" Shima asked no one in particular. He sounded like he was still in pain from the elbow she gave him to the side.

"Damn good question." Rochelle said. She then stooped over a little bit and tried to peek in the keyhole that was on the door. She stood there for a while but couldn't see anything.

"I can't see anything." She said calmly. She then leaned on the door and tried to get a better listen because she could hear indistinct chatter from in the room when the door came open, causing her to fall down.

"You can come in n- Oh!" Yukio said, realizing that he made one of his students fall down. He offered Rochelle a hand to help her back up, which she took shyly. When she was back on her feet, she dusted her self off and walked into the classroom that looked like a warzone.

"Well, that's… okay." She said while going back to her seat. Oh how she wanted to go and break one of Rin's arms for calling her a dumbass earlier, but she was too distraught by the innocent smile he had on his face.

Dammit, Ro. Why do you have to be such a tsundere?

**A/N:** Yes, I know that Koji Yusa actually voices Shima, so you don't have to tell me. Before I even watched Ao No Exorcist I checked if anyone was voiced by Daisuke Ono, Koji Yusa and Mazakazu Morita, who are my favorite Japanese Seiyuu (just a fun fact about me, not that anyone cares though…)

R&R, tell your friends… write it down, take a picture.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you now understand why this is something that you mustn't do?" Mephisto said to Rochelle.

"No." she said while diverting her eyes.

"Well, beating up almost all of the girls in your dorm and nearly destroying the whole bathroom isn't acceptable." He said. Rochelle could tell that he was getting annoyed.

"Now I understand that you have a condition. Have you been taking your medicine?" He asked. She didn't respond.

"Am I talking to myself?" he asked.

"No, sir."

"Have you?"

"Yes, sir." She replied.

"Well maybe we should have your dosage increased. It doesn't seem to be working." He said.

"That won't be necessary, sir." She said. Mephisto laughed.

"Is there something you find funny, sir?" She asked him coldly.

"No, but you don't have to say sir after every sentence." He said before having a sip of his cup of tea. "For someone on a fuse as short as yours, you're very respectful." Rochelle furrowed her eyebrows.

"That's just how I was raised, sir," she began. "And for the record, I don't like you. At all." Mephisto laughed again.

"Well that was out of the blue!" he said. "It's okay. I get the feeling that not many people do, but at least you were honest enough to admit it. Oh, one last question." She raised her right eyebrow.

"Have you met Rin Okumura yet?" he asked.

"We have all of the same classes, sir. Including in Cram School." She said.

"Well, what do you think of him?" Mephisto asked with a freakish grin on his face. She frowned in disgust.

"I'm gonna kill him." Rochelle replied.

"Well, I thought you two would be great friends!" he said.

"Well, you thought wrong." She said. "May I leave now?"

"Yes, and your punishment is to clean the girls' bath for a whole month. Understood?" He asked while leering at her. She nodded and left the office without another word. He took another sip of tea.

"Hmm, not even the slightest objection…"

"A new student?" Suguro said.

"Yeah, and I heard it's a girl," Shima said. "I hope she's cute!"

"You think every girl is cute." Rochelle said. She had become a decent acquaintance to the Kansai trio for the sole purpose that Suguro didn't like Rin either. In grammar school people always say to become friends with people who share like dreams and ideas. For the first time she could remember, she was actually going by the advice that someone gave her, but it wasn't necessarily for a good purpose.

"You think everything that _moves_ is cute!" Shima said, teasing her. "Especially Okumura Sensei." It was no secret to the three that she had a thing for their teacher, or the fact that she was the biggest tsundere in the history in the world. Well, not entirely. Most of her inside matched the outside; hard as rocks. Even so, that couldn't get past her love, passion and obsession for absolutely _anything_ she found to be cute. Paintings, clothes, stuffed animals, everything cute.

"Do you want me to knock the wind out of you again, or do you want me to aim my elbow higher and break a few ribs. It wouldn't be the first time I've done it," she said while covering her already pink face. Shima chuckled awkwardly.

"Now, now Ro. You wouldn't do that… would you?" he asked out of fear. She simply looked at him and he began to chuckle nervously again. The door opened.

"Okay settle down class," Yukio said as he walked in with a girl close it foor. She was wearing a kimono and had medium-length blonde hair. Her round face was slightly pink, which brought out her green eyes. Every single nerve in Rochelle's body jumped.

"_Oh my God! She's soooo cute!" _she screamed in her head. Shima patted her on the shoulder.

"She's so cute!" he whispered. "Makes you wanna die, doesn't she?" Rochelle didn't fully turn around, but still punched him in the face.

"Now, Rochelle. Please omit the violence." Yukio said while pushing up his glasses. He must've known that drives her crazy because every time he did that she would comply with whatever he said. If he told her to jump off of a building and pushed up his glasses while he said it, nine chances out of ten she would do it, and ten out of ten if he smiled while saying it. Rochelle shifted in her seat and paid attention.

"Class, this is Shiemi. She is your new classmate." He said. The said girl bowed slightly.

"It's nice to meet you all!" she said timidly. When she got back up she looked in the first row and smiled.

"Rin!" she said happily. Rochelle frowned at the sound of his name. Shiemi walked over to the empty seat beside him and sat down.

"What's the deal with those to?" Suguro said under his breath, which is exactly what Rochelle thought. The thought that _anyone_ could like such a pompous jerk made her sick to the stomach, or maybe it was something else.

"You monster! No one will ever love you!"

"Ngh," Rochelle gagged. She began to feel dizzy and her vision blurred, but she shook it off and proceeded to pay attention to class.

"Okumura!" this was the third teacher today to have to wake Rin up. Sure, all throughout her life people had called Rochelle a lazy bum or a thug, but she always paid attention in class and passed all of her tests. She was a living and walking contradiction.

"Okay class, I'll be passing back your tests now." Yukio said as he stood in front of the class with a stack of papers in his class.

"I know I passed this one!" Suguro said. "I studied hours."

"Really?" Rochelle asked. "I didn't study at all." She sat in her seat casually as she chewed on her bubble gum, which surprisingly, none of the teachers had told her to throw away. The teacher called up the students one by one, and when it was Rin's turn, Rochelle discovered that he only got a 2. She laughed at him hysterically.

"Damn, you is stupid!" she said between laughing.

"Are." Yukio corrected. "You shouldn't be calling people stupid when you're making grammatical errors such as that, no matter how stupid they may be." Rin frowned at his younger brother.

"Suguro." Yukio called. When he got up, he muttered something to Rin, which Rochelle couldn't quite make out. She could tell, however, that it made him angry. When Suguro got his paper, he showed it to reveal that he had a 98.

"Good shit Bon!" Rochelle cheered.

"The swearing is unnecessary." Yukio said calmly while pushing up his glasses once again. "Suguro, very well done." He said while smiling. Rin got angry and yelled at him.

"How the hell did you get a 98?" he asked angrily.

"Because I'm actually serious about exorcism qualification!" he yelled back. Yukio nodded in agreement and called Rochelle to the front of the class. He handed her the paper and smiled.

"Excellent work!" he said. "I'm very proud of you." She rubbed the back of her head modestly with a blush spread across her face. She then looked down at the paper, and much to her surprise she got a 100.

"Woah!" she yelled. "Hey Bon, Dumbass, check this out!" she held up her paper so they could see.

"Wow!" Suguro said in surprise. Rin seemed even angrier.

"You just passed because you've got the hots for Yukio!" Rin yelled. He was absolutely right. She had no problem paying attention in class when Yukio was teaching.

"Cram it dumbass!" she shot back. Suguro stepped in.

"Everyone else is working their asses off!" he said. "All you ever do is sleep in class. At least Rochelle pays attention." After he said that, Konekomaru and Shima stepped in and pulled him back while Yukio pulled Rin back.

"You're absolutely right Suguro. Please tell him more." He said innocently, causing Rin to get mad and question whose side he was on when the bell rang.

"Well, that's all for today class!" he said as everyone was walking out, he placed a hand on Rochelle's shoulder.

"You shouldn't be chewing gum in school." He said. "Go spit it out."

"And here I thought I got off the hook."

"Now why can't I run with the boys again?" Rochelle asked their Cram School gym teacher.

"Well, I'll be using the faster Leaper for the boys." He said to her.

"Now why is that?" She asked angrily. "If the toad is on a chain and it's about to get me then jerk the chain back!"

"My goodness. There's no getting through to you is there?" the teacher asked. She gave him a look that said "No duh!" so he finally gave in.

"Okay then," he sighed. "Rin, Suguro, Rochelle, you're up." He said. The three slid down into the pit.

"Now then, this isn't just a footrace." The teacher said. "Try to subdue the Leaper as well." The three of them weren't listening. They only wanted to see who could run faster.

"You havin' trouble keepin' up shorty?" Rin asked her.

"Kiss my ass bitch!" she said while trying to catch up to him. They were neck and neck, but it didn't really help Rochelle so much that her legs were so short. Just as she was about to give in, Suguro dropkicked Rin in his back.

"Damn!" She yelled while unconsciously sliding on the back of her heel to come to a complete stop. She could hear the loud jerking of a chain and realized that the teacher had to stop the toad.

"My bad!" she yelled while shooting him a goofy thumb's up. He shook his head and ran down to stop the fight that Rin and Suguro were having.

"Beat his ass!" Rochelle yelled out, cheering Suguro on, but the teacher stopped the fight. He then took Suguro off to the side and spoke to him. Rochelle noticed that while they were talking, he stopped to look at Rin.

"_I wonder what they're talking about."_ Rochelle thought as Suguro angrily trudged back.

"Next up!" the teacher said and Shiemi and Izumo slid down into the pit while Rin, Suguro and Rochelle climbed back up. When they were back on higher grown, Rochelle spoke to Suguro.

"Well Bon, what did he say?" She asked him curiously.

"He said that I shouldn't associate with Rin because I'm an honor's student and Rin got in the school because he has 'baggage'." He said angrily.

"Baggage?" she echoed. She looked at Rin for a split second, but then turned back around when she heard someone falling. It was Shiemi. It didn't really help that she was wearing a yukata, but Rochelle doubted that it would make much of a difference if she wore one or not because she couldn't run too fast and was really ditzy. The teacher yelled at Shiemi for not being dressed properly and sent them back up. A cell phone rang.

"Who has their cell on in school?" Suguro said angrily, when the teacher answered a cell phone.

"Meh, grammar school was like this too." Rochelle said while sitting on the ground. After the teacher spoke on the phone for a few more seconds he turned to the class.

"Okay everyone, the rest of this class will be a study hall!" he began. "These Leapers can read one's emotions and attack when they see weakness, so stay out of the pit until I get back." The teacher then dashed off while saying "I'M COMING MY CUTE LITTLE KITTY!"

"Is it even possible to have a study hall for P.E.?" Izumo asked no one in particular.

"And did he just say 'My cute little kitty'?" Shima said. Rochelle shook her head.

"This is supposed do be a sacred school!" Suguro stated angrily. "Only the extremely motivated should come!" That one was directed at Rin.

"Look, you just need to chill, and besides, how do you know I'm not motivated." Rin asked.

"You don't act like it in class." Suguro shot back. Konekomaru and Shima tried to tell him that he was being childish and unreasonable, but he didn't listen.

"If you're motivated then prove it," he said as he pointed down to the toad. "With that! If you can go down and touch it then you have what it takes to be an exorcist. These kind of demons can read emotions. A true exorcist wouldn't waver over small emotions. If you can go touch it and come back then I will acknowledge you as a potential exorcist."

"Fine then, I'll do it." Rin said. "Is that what you expected me to say? What if I accidentally get killed? I can't die now. I have the same aspirations as you ya know? I can't be killed over petty stuff like this." Suguro had a confused look on his face, and then looked at Shima, Konekomaru, and Rochelle.

"Which one of you told him?" he asked the three angrily. Rochelle threw her hands up in defense.

"I ain't said shit Bon." She told him. He then looked directly at Shima, who began to giggle nervously.

"Aspiration my foot! You're just scared!" he said.

"Say whatever you want." Rin said calmly. Suguro clenched his teeth before sliding down into the pit. As he neared the toad, Izumo began to laugh and make fun of him. He suddenly paused.

"Oh shit." Rochelle said under her breath, and almost like she was the toad's cue, it roared loudly. The students on the pedestal gasped but Rin didn't hesitate to jump into action. He jumped between Suguro and the toad. The toad picked Rin up in his mouth and amost everyone was positive that Rin was a goner, but he told the toad to let him go and much to everyone's surprise it did. When he was back on the ground, Rin turned around to face Suguro and they began to have a heated argument.

"They'll be good friends." Rochelle said.

"Do you think so?" Shima asked her. She nodded.

"People with the same dreams and ideas always tend to get along well." She sighed.

"I might have to find some new friends…"


	3. Chapter 3

"There's no way in hell I'll lose to you dumbass!" Rochelle yelled angrily at Rin as they ran. They were currently running a marathon for third period, and even though the teacher told them not to overdo it they were running at top speed.

"Hey, don't outdo yourself Shorty, you cold croak!" Rin teased.

"Like hell!" She shot back as she took off even faster. Rin still kept persistence and they ran neck and neck until the end of the marathon. When they crossed the finish line, the two of them collapsed on the ground.

"Wow…" the teacher said out of awe. Rochelle panted and spoke.

"Well? Who was faster?" she said tiredly. The teacher had a confused look on his face.

"Who crossed the finish line first?" Rin asked between breaths.

"Oh… um. The two of you were so fast." The teacher stated. "I couldn't really make out who crossed first…"

"Ugh!" Rochelle cried out as she stood and trudged to the water thermos.

"I'll beat you the next time." She said before guzzling down her water. "Even if it kills me."

"Meh, you'll die before you beat me." Rin said while drinking his water. Rochelle took another cup of water and threw it on Rin.

"Go to hell." She said before walking away.

Later at lunch…

"Dammit." Rochelle said quietly as she sat under a tree, eating her Yakisoba bun. It was the only thing she had enough money for. She had just opened her wallet to reveal that she only had 50 yen left. She sighed and pulled out her cell phone and made a call.

"Hey daddy." She said quietly.

"Hey sweetheart!" Said her father happily. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." She replied, and then she cut to the chase. "Can you wire me some more money daddy? I'm almost out." She held her breath and waited for the disappointment,

"I'm sorry baby girl, I don't have any." He replied. "Do you think you could manage for eight more days?" Rochelle sighed.

"Yeah, I think I can." She lied.

"Okay, thank you sweetheart." He replied. "Father Roll said he's sending you a gift."

"Really?" She said. Father Roll was the priest at her church. "What is it?"

"He told me not to tell you, but it'll be out there in about one week." Her father replied.

"Okay daddy. I've gotta go." Rochelle said.

"Okay, bye." He told her. She flipped her phone shut.

"Ugh." She groaned. Rochelle knew her father was probably lying. He always had money saved up, but he was probably just going to end up spending it on his young wife. If only he could understand that the only thing a 23 year old could ever wand from a 46 year old was money. That is probably why Rochelle was sent to a boarding school; her stepmother was afraid of her and demanded that she would be sent away. The fact that she could get into a school as good as True Cross Academy on a full scholarship was just icing on the cake.

"Well, I guess I just won't eat." Rochelle said tiredly as she finished the rest of her Yakisoba bun. "It won't be the first time."

"Are you okay, Ro?" Shima asked her. "You've seemed kinda… under the weather lately."

"I'm fine." She said tiredly. In all reality, she hadn't eaten lunch in about three days. Sure, she ate breakfast in dinner in her dorm for free, but her stomach worked in an odd way. Everyday she missed lunch; she would be hungrier and hungrier come dinner and breakfast time, a hunger that could not be suited by one meal. Her stomach abruptly growled. Shima chuckled.

"That laughing of yours is going to get you killed someday." She said demonically.

"Anyway," Konekomaru said, trying to change the subject. "Did you hear that Okumura Sensei is sick?" Rochelle's heart took a leap.

"Really? What happened?" she asked.

"According to Rin, he ate some bad food." She frowned.

"_Any food would do me some good right about now."_ She thought, and her stomach gave off another loud growl.

The next few days, Rochelle seemed _very_ dazed. She was often caught nodding off to sleep in the middle of class and when she was awake she would stare off into space, like she was in another world.

"She just can't pay attention because Yukio isn't teaching!" Rin insisted while laughing at her.

"Go to hell umm, uhh, whatever the hell yo' name is." She said tiredly. "Fuck, my memory ain't working straight."

Yukio finally returned to his working post and everyone expected Rochelle to return to her normal self, but instead she got worse. She slept through almost the whole class even though Yukio woke her back up every five minutes

"Rochelle, please pay attention." Yukio said while pushing up his glasses. She only kept her head on the desk and gave him thumbs up. A few seconds after, a few soft snores could be heard from her.

"Well, I guess I was wrong." Rin said. After his fifth time of waking her up, Yukio got angry. He picked up a large book and hit the desk she was sleeping on so hard that she practically jumped out of her seat and went flying through the ceiling.

"Oh shit!" she yelled.

"There's no need to swear." He said. "Suguro, see to it that she doesn't go to sleep anymore please. Rochelle, wipe the drool off you face." She blushed as red as an apple as she wiped off the drool with her sleeve. Every now and then Suguro had to give her shoulder a hard shake so she wouldn't nod off to sleep, but after a while the bell finally rang.

"That's all for today class. Rochelle, I would like to speak to you." Yukio said. Rochelle sighed as she got out of her seat and slowly trudged to the front of the class. She was aggravated by the fact that Rin hadn't left.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded and was about to walk out of the classroom when her vision went black and she came toppling over. She fell face first on the ground. Yukio and Rin ran to her side, turned her over and began to shake her as an attempt to wake her up.

"Rochelle, Rochelle!" Yukio said.

"Wake up you midget!" Rin yelled. Yukio checked her pulse and pulled out a stethoscope.

"She's still breathing." He said. "And her pulse is normal. I wonder what's wrong." Right after he said that her stomach growled extremely loud and she muttered something in her sleep.

"Oh, so she's just hungry?" Rin said. "Well that's no problem! We just gotta feed her."

"Correct." Yukio said as he picked up the short girl and carried her on his back. They carried her to the dorm and when they made it to the kitchen Rin spoke with Ukobach.

"She passed out because she's really hungry, so we've gotta make her something." He told the small demon. Ukobach said something back and they began to cook.

"Rin, bring the food to room 153 when you're done." He said.

"Okay, don't try to pull anything you little devil!" he called back.

"Shut up." Yukio told him as he carried her to the room and laid her on the bed. He tried to wake her up once again, but all she did was toss and turn while talking in her sleep.

"No, put extra jalapenos in it Yukio." She muttered. Yukio sighed as he pulled out a book and began to read. After a while Rin and Ukobach walked in with a lunch box. Yukio immediately took note of how Rin wasn't hiding his tail.

"Put that away!" he said, trying not to speak too loudly. "What if she wakes up and sees it?" Rin then stuffed his tail into the back of his pants.

"Aww man, I feel so restricted when it's put away." Rin complained.

They waited for her to wake up, but she didn't. She only tossed and tunred while muttering things in her sleep, like "I'm gonna kill you Rin." or "No, it still hurts Yukio." That one made Yukio blush. After the sunset they wondered if she was even going to wake up when they heard he cell phone ring. Rin went into her bag and pulled it out.

"It says 'Daddy'." He stated. He began to giggle when Yukio took the phone from him.

"She still calls her old man 'Daddy'?" Rin said between giggles when his younger brother shushed him to signify that he was going to answer.

"Hello?" Yukio said.

"Who the hell is this?" Her father asked angrily. It the fact that a boy was answering his daughter's phone threw him a curve ball.

"Please calm down sir, I'm Rochelle's teacher." Yukio told him.

"Her teacher? Is she okay?" He asked quickly.

"She passed out earlier but she's fine now." He replied. Her father let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much Mister-"

"Okumura." Yukio said.

"Okay, when she wakes up tell her I'll be able to send out some money tomorrow." He said.

"I will sir. Good bye." Yukio said, then he hung the phone up. Right after he closed the phone, almost as if she was on cue, Rochelle began to crack her eyes open. The light seemed to be extremely intense but after her eyes became accustomed to it, she saw Yukio sitting in a chair beside her. He didn't have on his regular clothes, but something that looked like house clothes.

"Y-Yukio?" She said with a blush covering her face. Then she saw Rin standing ever her with a demon sitting on his shoulder. She jumped.

"Holy shit! What the hell is that?" She screamed while pointing at Ukobach.

"That's Ukobach, a stove demon. He and Rin made you some food." Yukio said.

"Why are you acting so scared?" Rin asked. "You're acting like you've never seen a demon before."

"We don't really see that many where I'm from." She said as she looked at Ukobach a second time. He seemed to be offended. She reached out her arms for him.

"C-can I hold you?" she asked. He hesitated but still jumped into her arms. She looked at him with a smile of content.

"I'm sorry. I was just caught by surprise." She said to him. "You're actually kinda cute." He said something in whatever language he spoke and she couldn't help herself. She hugged him, unconsciously nuzzling his head to her breasts.

"Oh my God! You're soo cute!" she yelled.

"Humph! Ladies' man." Rin muttered. Suddenly, Rochelle's stomach growled once again, reminding her of how hungry she was.

"Just eat." Rin said while placing the box on her lap. She sat Ukobach on the ground and she began to scarf down the food. Rin and Yukio stared at her in awe.

"I've never seen a girl eat like that." Rin said. "Or a boy for that matter."

"Shut up." She said with her mouth full as she shoved more food into her mouth. After a little while she abruptly paused.

"Where the hell am I?" she asked. Rin face palmed.

"You're just now asking?" he said. "You're in our dorm!" Her face turned pink.

"I'm in… a boys' dorm?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, but Rin and I are the only people in it." Yukio said. She sighed and began to eat more. In only about a few more minutes she was done.

"Damn that was good!" She said as she stretched. "You got any more?"

"You eat like a black hole!" Rin yelled at her. He was about to say something else but Ukobach tugged at his pants. He already had another lunch box.

"Thanks Ukobach!" She said happily as she took the second box and began to eat it.

"You haven't been eating?" Yukio asked her. He seemed concerned.

"Um… yeah. Money's been kinda tight." She said while rubbing the back of her head.

"I see." Yukio said. "If you ever need food, don't hesitate to ask us."

"Hey, who are you to offer our services?" Rin said angrily.

"I'm sure Ukobach won't mind." When he said that, Ukobach nodded happily.

"Oh no!" Rochelle said while shaking her head furiously. "I couldn't! It'd be a burden."

"We insist." Yukio said while pushing his glasses up. "And besides, if anything it's more of a burden to take care of you if you pass out again like you did today."

"You say 'We insist.' Like you're doing any of the cooking!" Rin said. Much to their surprise, Rochelle began to giggle. Her giggle turned into a full out laugh.

"You two are so funny!" She said when she was done laughing. "And dumbass, you and Ukobach can _really_ cook!" Ukobach rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, umm. Thanks." Rin said.

"It's starting to get late." Yukio randomly said. Rochelle jumped out of the bed.

"Oh crap! I've gotta get to my dorm!" she yelled. "What time is it?"

"It's almost eleven o' clock." Yukio said. She began to freak out even more.

"Shit! How long was I sleeping?" she yelled. Yukio placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. You can stay here tonight if you want to." He said. Her face turned neon pink.

"_Stay here? With Yukio? Crap, what should I say? It'd be rude if I said no, but if I said yes then I'd seem desperate. He offered me to stay though. So it'd be okay if I said yes right? Uggh! Dammit" _She screamed in her head. She didn't even notice that her face was now dark red.

"All of your blood is rushing to your cheeks~" Rin teased. "The rest of your body needs some too!"

"Sh-shut up!" She yelled.

"Just stay! It's too late to be walking around anyway." Rin said as he began to leave the room.

"Come on, Ukobach. Let's leave these two love birds alone."

"I'll kill you dumbass!" She screamed.

"Rochelle, you have to take your medicine." Yukio said. Rochelle practically jumped out of her skin.

"Damn that's right!" She said as she got her bag and pulled out her med's. She paused for a second before she took her pills.

"How do you know about my med's?" she asked him. He chuckled slightly.

"All of your teachers were informed." He said.

"I see." She replied. After she took her pills Yukio prepared to leave, but she stopped him.

"Umm, do you have something I can sleep in?" she asked timidly. He smiled.

"I'll go see." He said and left the room. In about a minute he came back with a sweater and a pair of jogging pants.

"They might be a little big on you." He said.

"It's okay. Good night Yukio." She said.

"Good night." He replied. When Rochelle closed the door she fell on her knees, her face covered in pink. She stuffed her face into the sweater that he gave her.

"Oh my God!" she said, the sweater muffling her voice. She then breathed in deeply from her nose.

"It smells just like him." She sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Rochelle yawned loudly as she slowly trudged out of the room she slept in. If anyone would assume that she was sleep walking, they would be half right. She wasn't fully awake as she walked to the sink to brush her teeth. Not long after she had begun, Rin walked up to the sink.

"Um, Rochelle?" he said nervously. She simply nodded and groaned gibberish in response.

"You don't have on any pants…" he said. She nodded once again. The pants Yukio had given her were too big and they fell off while she was walking, due to the fact that she wasn't necessarily "awake enough" to hold them up everywhere she went. The sweater Yukio had given her, however, came down to her mid thigh.

"And how the hell're you brushing your teeth? You don't even have a tooth brush!" he stated as she spat out the remaining toothpaste.

"When I was growin' up, my family ain't have much 'cause my daddy's a prick," she began, giving Rin too much of her personal information. "If I had a toothbrush for too long, which would be about four years, he wouldn't buy me another one for another five months or so, so I would put toothpaste on my finger and brush my teeth with it. Gotta have fresh breath." She finished, giving him thumbs up and walking away. Yukio was walking up to the sink and while she was leaving, she bumped into him and as an apology she said "Pardon me, miss."

"Is she awake?" Yukio asked his older brother.

"You tell me." He replied as Rochelle walked back down the hall and made a left turn. The brothers were about to go on with their morning routine when they heard a noise that sounded like horse trotting and a loud thud. The two rushed to the scene to find that Rochelle had fallen down a flight of stairs. She was curled up against a wall in an awkward position with the sweater pushed up enough to reveal strawberry pattern panties.

"Ouch!" She moaned as she stood up and dusted herself off. "How the hell did I get here?" she asked no one in particular.

"I think you were sleep walking." Rin said. She nodded and walked back up to the top of the stairs as if nothing had happened and even though she tried to play it off, Yukio noticed that she was limping slightly.

"That's it?" Rin asked.

"I used to fall all the time when I was a kid." She said. "It's really no big-" she stopped herself when a little bit of blood trickled down her forehead. It was the she noticed that her arms and legs were covered in scratched and bruises. Even so, she just wiped the blood away with her hand and tried to walk away, but Yukio grabbed her arm.

"We have to get you cleaned up, and I have to check that wound on your head." He said while dragging her off slowly.

"Yeah, try to fix the wound in her brain while you're at it." Rin joked as he followed. After they made it into the room Yukio told her to sit in a chair as he grabbed a first aid kit. She looked around in their room. It was really nothing special, a comic or magazine here, an article of clothing there, a typical teenage boy's room. When Yukio came back he pushed up her sleeve and began to put ointment on her cuts and bruises. He noticed a few scars.

"You said you used to fall a lot?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said while chuckling a little. "Some people thought I was being pushed around by demons, but it turns out that I was just scatterbrained and clumsy."

"You still are." Rin interrupted. She flipped him off and continued.

"I remember how much I used to cry when I would fall and ruin my tights, and hardly anyone decided to help me, which is why I spent most of my time at the church." She said while smiling nostalgically. "It's like me and the church were in the same condition; both of us needed help, but no one would lift a finger to give it."

"What's the name of your church?" Yukio asked.

"Saint Augustine's Catholic Church." She stated.

"I went there once." Yukio told her. Her interest was sparked as to why he was there but before she could ask he was about to begin to patch up her legs. Rochelle jumped slightly at the touch of his hand.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you feel uncomfortable." Yukio said in response to her sudden movement. She slowly nodded, giving him the okay to continue. They sat in silence until he finished; the only sound interrupting was the sound of Rin flipping through a manga.

"Okay, you're all set." He said while cutting off the last piece of bandage. She stood and looked in a full-length mirror.

"My God, I look like a mummy." Rochelle said flatly. She was practically covered in bandages, on her arms, legs, hands and head. Someone knocked on the door three times fast before opening it, causing Rochelle to hide behind the nearest object. It was Mephisto.

"Good morning my kitties!" he said in English. "I have a delivery for Rochelle."

"Um, how do you know I'm here?" She asked as she slowly came from her hiding place.

"Why shouldn't I?" he asked. "When the dorm keeper is worried because someone is missing, we have to know where she is."

"Okay, where's the mail?" she asked. He pulled off his hat and held his walking stick next to it.

"Ein, zwei, trie!" he said, and a box fell out of a pink cloud of smoke. Rochelle caught the large box and examined it as Mephisto placed the top hat back on his head.

"Have a nice day!" he said, and in another cloud of pink smoke, he disappeared. Rochelle sat down the box and began to open it.

"This must be from Father Roll." She said. In a plethora of Styrofoam popcorn, she found a violin case.

"A violin?" she asked no one in particular. "I can't even play the violin. I've never touched a violin in my life!" Rin laughed as she opened the case anyway. The inside was vivid red velvet with her name embroidered in black cursive letters, but that isn't what amazed her and the twins the most. Inside the violin case was a modern day shotgun, a box of rounds, and an envelope. Rochelle took the letter out and read it aloud.

_Dear Rochelle,_

_I know you have had a rough past, but I want to say that you have changed a lot in these years. For this I am proud. No one has taken on the role of exorcism in our church in a very long time and I am proud to see you changing that. Here is a gift from you. The gun itself and the rounds enclosed have been blessed by the Paladin, Shiro Fujimoto, himself. There's an incantation that you have to say before you use it for exceptional use, which is also enclosed in this envelope._

_Hey kiddo! It's Father Fujimoto. Don't let Father Roll down; he's got a lot of faith in you. You're gonna go far!_

_God bless you,_

_~Father Roll and Father Fujimoto_

"Woah, dad blessed this, huh?" Rin said. He reached out to probe the shotgun but Rochelle slapped his hand.

"Dad?" she echoed.

"Yes, he was our adoptive father." Yukio said. Rochelle then looked at Yukio.

"So that was you!" she said. Rin looked at her dumbfoundedly.

"I met Yukio a few years ago…"

"You should really calm down your temper, Rochelle." Father Roll told Rochelle. She came to confession very often. She was there now because she beat up her step- mother so bad that she had to go to the hospital. "I'm sorry, but I don't take kindly to being called a monster who no one will ever love and who will never amount to anything. People don't always give me a chance." She retorted.

"_That is why you must turn the other cheek." Father replied. Rochelle sighed._

"_Easier said than done." She said._

"_Stubborn as always." Her Father exhaled. "Clean the wax off of the candle holders on the alter."_

"_Yes sir." She replied before walking up to the alter with tools to scrape the wax off. She heard the front door open she looked up to see an old man and a young man walking in._

"_Welcome sirs." She said respectfully. She could tell by the clothes that they had on that they were exorcists. Rochelle stopped cleaning wax and went to where they were standing. When she looked at the young man's face, she realized he was her age if not a year older at the most._

"_You must be Rochelle." The older man said with a smile._

"_Yes sir." She quietly squeaked. The man laughed heartily and placed a hand on her head to tousle up her dark brown hair._

"_There's no need to say sir after everything." He told her._

_Yes s-"she stopped herself._

"_From what the Father told me, you're a lot less spitfire than I thought. Oh, I almost forgot! Yukio, this is Rochelle. She's your age." Yukio stared at her in awe. He found it hard to believe that they were the same age; at that time Rochelle was only 4' 0"._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you." He said timidly._

"_Likewise." She said before turning around to finish cleaning the candleholders. Father Roll had come out and they were going to handle whatever business it is that they came for._

"You look so much different since you died your hair." Yukio told her. She giggled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah, and I'm a whole foot taller," she said as she held the shotgun in her hands. She noticed how high she had to look up so she and Yukio could make eye contact.

"How tall are you anyway?" she asked. He blushed a little.

"180 centimeters." He replied. [A/N: 180 cm. is six feet]. She scowled and packed up her shotgun.

"Fuck you!" she said as she walked out of the door and slammed it shut. Rin and Yukio stared at the door.

"What just happened?" Rin asked.

"Wouldn't I like to know." Yukio replied.


	5. Chapter 5

"Moriyama." Yukio said. He was handing back quizzes to his class. "Rochelle." She was the last person to receive a paper and Rin stared as she got up. When class let out Rin walked up to his brother to ask a question.

"Hey, why do you call everyone by their last names but Rochelle?" he asked.

"She insists that no one calls her by her last name. She only writes 'Rochelle' on her papers anyway." Yukio replied as he finished packing his bag. "Some teachers argue if that's even her real name. They said when they go into the computers for her information it only says 'Rochelle', but I'm going to assume that Sir Pheles knows."

"Really?" Rin said as they walked out of the class. "I'm gonna ask her then."

"I wouldn't do that Rin." Yukio recommended. "For all you know that topic is taboo, and you know how violent she gets."

"Bla bla bla." Rin replied as he walked out of the class.

During lunch…

"Six foot, seven foot, eight foot bunch." Rochelle skipped along while singing a random song. Her doing that was one of the things that she did that most people would classify as "normal" and she didn't like that, so to negate it she sang a song that hardly anyone knew about. It was another one of those days when she didn't have any money, so she would meet up with Rin and Yukio to eat. When she was only about twenty feet away from their meeting place someone tapped her shoulder.

"Yo!" Rin said, but her reaction was to punch him in the stomach. He writhed and fell on the ground.

"Damn!" he said, obviously in pain. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"You can't sneak up on me like that! My nerves are bad." She said while continuing with her walk. Rin got up and dusted himself off.

"Maybe I shouldn't ask her if that's how she reacts to being tapped on her shoulder." Rin muttered.

"Ask who what?" she asked. Rin hadn't intended for Rochelle to hear what he said. He didn't even mean to say it out loud. He shook his head to symbolize that it wasn't important.

"Anyway, I think you're getting soft." Rin said while laughing. She turned around and he could've sworn that she was being surrounded by a dark aura.

"Don't get me wrong, Rin." She said in a demonic tone. "We're only associates. I will kill you one day."

"That isn't a very natural aspiration." Yukio said as he joined the group.

"Being natural isn't something I like to do." Rochelle replied as she sat down on the bench. As the three ate, a few girls would walk by and wave to Yukio. Some would actually walk up and say hi and one girl had the audacity to place her hands over Yukio's eyes and say, "Guess who!" in a cheery tone. Rochelle turned her head to her and gave her the most evil glare anyone had ever seen. She apologized quickly and ran a way in fear, almost stumbling over a few times.

"You sure are a kitty magnet." Rochelle said nonchalantly.

"He got you didn't he?" Rin said, earning him a quick smack on the face.

"Why are you so hostile?" he asked while rubbing his slightly red cheek.

"Because you're stupid." She replied while standing up and setting down her empty lunch box.

"Thanks for the food." She said quietly, and walked away. Rin groaned.

"Damn, she's such an ass." He said. As he stood he noticed a black wallet on the ground and picked it up.

"Rochelle must've dropped this." He said, but when he looked up to see if she was still in sight she was already gone. Rochelle was a naturally fast walker. A devilish grin suddenly spread across Rin's face as he opened her wallet.

"What're you doing?" Yukio asked as he reached to take the wallet from his older brother, but Rin dodged and continued to go through her waller.

"I'm looking for her I.D.," he said. "Any legal I.D. card would have her real name on it." He finally pulled out the card and examined it carefully.

"Aiko Miyamoto." He said aloud. Yukio finally snatched the wallet and I.D. from his brother.

"You shouldn't invade her privacy." Yukio said as he slipped the I.D. card back in its place. "At any rate, we have to give this back to her."

The next day…

Rochelle was ready to bite anyone's head off who spoke to her. She had lost her wallet and had no idea where it was. She walked into the class and took her normal seat with the Kyoto trio, who noticed that she was upset about something.

"What's wrong Rochelle?" Shima asked. All she did was growl at him and he got the point. When Rin walked in he went to the group.

"What's up?" he asked cheerily. She scowled at him and looked away.

"Why so serious _**Aiko-chi**_?" he said. Her eyes shot open and she stared at him in anger. The Kyoto trio stared at the two and wondered if "Aiko" was Rochelle.

"Who the hell told you my name?" She asked while standing up. He grinned, not knowing the seriousness of the situation.

"We found your wallet on the ground." He said. She punched him square in the jaw so that he fell on the ground.

"Who the hell told you to go through my wallet?" she screamed angrily. The whole class was now staring at the two. "Don't ever call me by that name again!" she screamed.

"What the hell is your problem?" Rin asked angrily. "It's your _real_ name, and it's a nice one too!"

"NO IT ISN'T!" She screamed. Rin's face switched from anger to concern all at once.

"Why are you crying?" he asked. It was then she noticed that tears were streaming down her face. She wiped them away and immediately stormed out of the classroom. As she left Yukio was walking in.

"Rochelle, where are you going?" he asked.

"Go to hell!" she shot back, not stopping. Yukio walked into the classroom and saw his brother on the floor. He seemed angry.

"Rin, what happened?" Yukio asked, but Rin didn't reply. He only walked to his seat. There was nothing much anyone could do, so class just went on as planned.

Later on…

"So that's what happened." Yukio said as they were walking to their dorm. Rin nodded.

"You over-stepped your bounds Rin," he said. "It's no wonder she was upset."

"I don't see why!" Rin said. "It's just a name, why should she make such a big deal about it?"

"That isn't any of our business." Yukio told him. "At any rate you should apologize to her." Rin was going to protest but instead he bit his lip. He couldn't understand why he should apologize over a name when she punched him. He felt like Yukio was taking her side, but they still walked to Rochelle's dorm.

"We would like to see Rochelle." Yukio said to the dorm keeper, who was a stout old woman who reminded Rin of his last boss. "We'll only be a brief moment."

"Sure, but she ain't in her room." The dorm keeper said. "Someone said they saw her goin' on the roof." They nodded as they made their way up the stairs. As they were walking quite a few of the girls screamed. Not necessarily because they were afraid of having boys in their dorm, but they were afraid of Yukio seeing them with their face masks on and without their make-up. Girls ran about and whispered to their friends that Yukio was there.

"You sure are popular with the ladies Mole." Rin said as they finally made it to the roof. Rochelle was standing by the fencing around the ledge of the roof and watching the clouds cross the setting sky. When she heard the door close, she turned around, but turned her head back immediately, not wanting to leave her place. Rin frowned but before he could turn around and go out the door Yukio pushed him in her direction.

"Look, I'm sorry." He said stubbornly. "We brought back your wallet." She turned around and saw Rin holding her wallet out. Rochelle walked up to him but just as she was about to take it back he held it high above his head. She stood on her tip-toes and jumped a few times but she still couldn't reach it.

"Give it back!" she yelled, but it sounded more like she was whining.

"Answer me a question." He said. She frowned but reluctantly stopped trying to get her wallet to hear him out.

"Why don't you like your name?" he asked. She sighed.

"My mother died not too long after I was born," she began. "After I was delivered she passed out, but she had long decided that she wanted to name me Rochelle. My father, however, wanted to name me Aiko. Since she was unconscious, he named me Aiko." She choked back a few tears. "Turns out, she never woke up. It's almost like naming me Rochelle was my mother's death wish. People should always have their death wishes granted, and she couldn't even have that one simple wish granted. That's why I hate my real name." She said. Rin had let his guard down so she took her wallet. As she was walking away Yukio stopped her.

"Is there anything you would like to say to him?" he whispered to her, sending chills down her spine. She turned around and walked to Rin.

"I'm sorry for punching you." She said. "There's no way you could've known that about me without me telling you, and we shouldn't keep secrets from each other because we're-" she stopped herself, but Rin turned around and faced her with expecting eyes.

"Well, what're you going to say?" Rin said, teasing her.

"Associates." She said. Rin laughed.

"Come on, you were going to say 'friends' weren't you?" he asked while trying to force back laughter.

"No!" Rochelle replied.

"Come on, say it!" Rin pried. She still refused.

"_Say it!_" he said once more, causing her to get pissed off.

"I just think we should try to get along because I like your brother- I mean- Dammit I wasn't supposed to say that out loud!" Rochelle said. Her face was lined with pink.

"We already know that!" Rin said between laughs. He was laughing so hard that his stomach began to hurt.

"A-anyway let me show you guys out." She said as she walked to the door. As they made their way down the stairs a few girls here and there tried to walk up to Yukio but when they saw Rochelle they froze in their tracks. She had a reputation for being the most evil person in their dorm. No one had forgotten about the bathhouse incident a little while back. When they said hi to Yukio and received an evil glare they immediately understood the point. Yukio was thinking about how Rochelle would actually make a pretty good bodyguard. They made it to the door and Rin spoke to her.

"Don't worry, we'll call you Rochelle as much as you want." He said with a stupid grin on his face.

"Get the hell out of my dorm." She said. As they were walking out she called out to Rin. "Thanks!" she said. When she thought about it, the only people she ever told the story of her name to were Father Roll and Rin.

_A/N: So yeah, I got my first two reviews (yay me!), and I wanted to say thank you to the people who did. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but life has been kicking my ass lately. It's almost the one-year anniversary of my first story, and I am happy because of that. I'll try to update more often even if it is only one chapter at a time (I prefer to update 2-3 at a time), but I'm going back to school on September 6__th__ so we'll see ^^_

_R&R please. I do not own Ao No Exorcist, nor do I own "6 foot 7 foot" by Lil' Wayne (the song Rochelle was singing). All rights to their original owners._


	6. Chapter 6

"Excuse me!" Shiemi said while running up to Izumo and Paku. She seemed either distressed or distracted, as she fell down in a way that aerodynamically made both of her shoes fall off. Can you say fail? When Rin tried to ask what was up, she only played it off like everything was okay. In all reality, she was in a new quest for friends, and she didn't want Rin's help, as she wanted to be stronger.

Rin walked into the classroom and saw that there was another boy with long dark brown hair sitting with the Kyoto-trio. He had on a messenger's hat and had his feet kicked up on the desk, so Rin could hardly see his face.

"Who's the new kid?" He asked when he walked up to the group. The "new kid" took off _her_ hat and spoke.

"What new kid?" Rochelle asked. Rin gawked at her.

"Why do you have on a boy's uniform?" he asked. She hunched her shoulders.

"I asked Mephisto if he could change the girl's uniform because in my old school girls only wore skirts if they wanted to." She stated. "He said that the uniform wouldn't be changed but he just gave me this uniform." What kind of sense that made, no one knew.

"Come on now, Rin." Shima said. "You mean to tell me that you couldn't tell it was her? You couldn't notice that voluptuous body past a pair of pants and a blazer?"

"Say that again and I'll kill you." Rochelle responded. "And besides, if I wear pants I can put my feet on the desk with ease." When Rochelle finished speaking she put her feet back on the desk and placed the messenger's hat back on her head. Rochelle enjoyed dressing like a boy because in all honesty she thought that gilry clothes are too overrated. She also found it to be much easier to move around freely without having to worry about someone getting a peek up her skirt. As for the messenger's hat, it was a gift from the only friend she had before she came to True Cross. In class, Yukio mentioned the Esquire's exam, the meister types, and the boot camp. Rin came over to the group once again to ask about all of the meister stuff.

"What kind are you gonna be Rochelle?" Shima asked. She looked at the chart and their descriptions.

"Dragoon, I guess. I already have a gun." She said. "In the mean time, Aria doesn't suit you. You're way too lazy to memorize verses." She said, causing him to naturally ask why she was always so cruel when she was only being a realist. In the meantime, Shiemi was looking at the group and noticing how well Rin got along with the others, making her want to try harder to make friends for herself.

After their class with Mr. Noihaus, Shiemi tried once again to make friends with Izumo, telling her that she too could summon a demon, making her a Tamer as well. Instead of completely blowing her off again, Izumo told her yes. Followed by Izumo telling Shiemi to hold her bag. Rochelle watched from the side as it happened.

"Hey Rin, did you see that?" She asked. Rin nodded.

"It's a shame." He said. Rochelle was honestly depressed because Shiemi wouldn't ask her to be friends. Rochelle herself has only had one true friend in her whole life, making her a lot like Izumo in a sense. As for Shiemi, she was afraid of Rochelle. She seemed to always be in such a bad mood and today, for some odd reason, she was wearing a boys' uniform, which wasn't really giving her a good rep.

"In the mean time, I gotta get some stuff together for this boot camp ish." Rochelle finally finished as she walked away.

In boot camp…

Everyone had just finished a quiz so Izumo, Paku and Shiemi had gone off to take their baths. Rochelle stayed behind however, since she wasn't really into the whole "group bathing" thing. To her, it seemed a little too Shojo-anime-ish.

"Hey, a girl's bath! Don't you guys want to look?" Shima said while nudging the boys.

"You must've forgotten that a girl and a teacher are present." Rochelle said while fiddling with her messenger's cap. Shima giggled.

"Come on Rochelle, you're basically one of the guys. You wouldn't mind. On top of that, while Mr. Okumura is a teacher, he's still our age." He said while creeping closer to Yukio to see if he was up for it, which he wasn't. As for Rochelle, in any case she wouldn't mind being called one of the guys because she fought and dressed like one. Lately, however, she hasn't really been like that. She wanted people to acknowledge her as a girl in spite of her un-feminine behavior, so she stood, grabbed her violin case and left the room without another word. As she was walking through the halls she began to think.

"_I wonder if I should start dressing like a girl._" She thought as she looked up at the ceiling while walking in no direction in particular. She immediately stopped when she heard someone shriek and tried to find where it had came from, so she started running down halls when she heard a loud banging sound which led her straight to the bath room where Rin had just been thrown through the shower door and a demon was holding him.

"Hey! Put that boy down!" Rochelle yelled while fearlessly stepping up, but Bon grabbed her just in time enough for Yukio to shoot.

"Let me go dammit!" she protested while violently squirming around, trying to get away. "If anyone's gonna kill Rin it's gonna be me!"

"Shut up you idiot!" Bon shot back while putting her down. She immediately ran to Rin to see if he was okay, which he insisted was true. Deep down, she was honestly relieved and not just because she wanted to kill him herself one day. She looked over to Shiemi who was holding some aloe to a few of the wounds Paku had received. After everything had calmed down, Rochelle was able to talk to Shiemi.

"Hey, Shiemi?" Rochelle said. Shiemi flinched a little because she had been caught by surprise.

"Y-yes?" she replied.

"I was wondering if you'd be my friend." Rochelle said while looking away with a little bit of pout on her face. Even though she said it this way, Shiemi's face lit up with excitement as she grabbed her hands and told her that she would be happy to be her friend. Of course, she was just as happy as Shiemi but she wouldn't show it.

"Would you like me to get you anything?" Shiemi asked immediately.

"No, I'm good. Do you want anything?" Rochelle asked in response. She wasn't used to being treated like this, but even so she asked for some tea and smiled, thinking about all of the fun they could have in the future.

~Extended ending

"Hey, what're you making?" Rin asked while sitting on a stool in the kitchen. Rochelle hadn't told him yet, but she had already cleared it with Yukio that she would be making breakfast for the boot camp. She could actually cook fairly well, and she figured that now she could repay Rin and Yukio for bringing her food on all of those days.

"Breakfast." She said while not looking away from her work. "Now go about your business, it's gonna be a surprise meal." Rin laughed a little, but he stood and patted her shoulder twice as he left out of the kitchen.

The class stared at the plates that were sitting before them. It was nothing odd or grotesque, nor was it burned. It was cake. One slice of three different cakes, which were chocolate, strawberry and lemon, sat on everyone's plate.

"Rochelle, what is this?" Rin asked while pointing at his plate awkwardly.

"What do you mean 'What is this?' It's cake." She said while picking up her fork and beginning to delicately eat her piece of lemon cake.

"That's not what I meant! This isn't breakfast food, and how the hell did you even make three different cakes that fast?" He shot back irritably.

"Easy, and why are you guys freaking out? I eat cake for breakfast all the time." She said nonchalantly. It was then that everyone, including Yukio, stared at Rochelle and noticed something that they hadn't really seen before. In spite of Rochelle's slightly full figure, they noticed that she was a little bit pudgy and that her face was a little round. It ultimately made her look very cute.

"Squish, squish." Shima said while gently poking her round face. In any normal day she would've punched him in the face, but she was too content with the cake she was eating.


	7. Chapter 7

It was just one of those days. Fire was being shot between the class, particularly between Bon and Izumo, and to think it just started from the memorization of a verse. Rochelle knew that Izumo was bugging because of Paku, but it still didn't give her a reason to speak to Bon the way she did. She also knew that Bon wouldn't hit her no matter how much she taunted because that just wasn't like him, so she didn't bother encouraging him. She just sat and watched it all unfold, but Yukio stopped it short.

"Dammit, I should've stopped you two." Rochelle said awkwardly with the rock demon sitting on her lap. Yukio's idea was "One bad apple spoils the whole bunch" so the whole class was stick sitting with the heavy rocks on their laps.

"I'll be leaving for a little while." Yukio said while walking out of the room.

"Wait what about these rocks?" Rochelle yelled but he closed the door before she could get out the last three words, so she dropped her head in defeat.

"I really should've stopped you two." She groaned while shifting uncomfortably under the weight of the rock, which had obviously increased. The group was having a conversation, which was stopped midway because the lights went off. Everyone moved and got the rocks off their laps, which somehow resulted in Rin's landing on his foot.

"How the hell did it hit your feet when you got up? You were sitting on them." Rochelle said while stretching her legs. He would've responded, but was cut short when a loud growling noise could be heard from outside the room.

"What was that?" Izumo asked while shifting back slightly in fear, as did all of the other girls. Shima decided to be the "brave one" and see what was going on behind the door, so he opened it and closed it just about as fast.

"Well?" Rochelle asked, but Shima just chuckled and rubbed his eyes.

"I must be sleep deprived or something, I thought I sa- AAAGH!" He screamed and ran back to the group to hide behind Rin, and in the process, was almost hit by a ghoul that looked like the one that came to the girl's bath.

"OH SHIT!" Rochelle screamed while backing up to grab her violin case. In the time it took her to get it the ghoul had already gotten some out its putrid blood on herself and the group. It stung but somehow they were all able to shake it off, and Shiemi's familiar made some sort of tree-formed shield to block the group from the ghoul.

"Okay, what we finta do?" Rochelle panicked. In the end, Rin ended up going off by himself to get the ghoul, but it split off into two halves. The group devised a plan to have Bon and Konekomaru to recite the whole book of John in hopes of finding the ghoul's fatal verse, while the others stood on standby, waiting to attack if needed, but it was taking the ghoul a terribly long time to escape the plethora of wood that Shiemi's familiar had set up. In spite of the fact that her life was in danger too, Rochelle couldn't help but worry about Rin. She opened her violin case and said the Latin incantation for her shotgun in lighting speed before taking off into the wooden branches, going as far as possible from the ghoul.

"Where are you going?" Shima asked worriedly.

"I'm going to help Rin!" She yelled back as she finally made it to the door. Everyone tried to tell her no but she kept on going until she made it out the door. She ran through the halls, trying to make her way to the power box, where Rin said he would be going. She heard the shriek of a ghoul and she followed it's sound until she made it to a room where Rin stood face to face with the putrid monster, ready to draw his sword.

"RIN!" She called out, unintentionally throwing him off guard. The ghoul caught his mistake and threw him into a wall, causing Rochelle to jump into action. She ran within shooting rang of the said monster, cocked her gun and shot a round. It wouldn't be the first time she had used a firearm, as her father took her to shooting ranges before. Even so, the force of her gun was so powerful that she went flying into a wall and was knocked unconscious. Rin, knowing that no one should be aware of his demonic decent, went to Rochelle to see if she was awake. When he was sure that she was unconscious, he drew his sword and was surrounded by the blue flames that he had inherited from his father and killed the ghoul with one swing of his sword. What he hadn't anticipated, however, was that the light of the flames would be enough to awaken his comrade. She didn't fully wake up, but she could see.

"Rin…" Rochelle whispered very quietly, so quiet that she almost couldn't even hear herself. Everything was so blurry but she was still able to see the flames. If anything, she wondered if it was only a dream. She tried to move slightly, but only gave up, angered by the fact that she was rendered so helpless. She also saw another figure standing in the darkness that spoke to Rin, but she couldn't make out the face or the voice before she finally passed out again.

When Rochelle woke back up, the lights were on and Rin was carrying her back to the room that the class was in. Her vision wasn't accustomed to the bright light, but when it did, she saw Rin smiling goofily at her. It made her stomach turn when she remembered what she had seen probably not even a few minutes ago, and she wondered if it was true. When they finally made it back to the room, Mephisto popped out of nowhere and announced to everyone that they had just gone through their surprise Esquire exam. Everyone was shocked when higher ranked exorcists came out of the walls and floorboards, attending to wounds and giving people shots, but nothing shocked Rochelle more than what she had seen. She pondered on whether or not she should ask him if it was true.

A few days later, Mephisto treated the class to lunch as congratulations for everyone's passing of the exam. Rochelle on the other hand insisted that she wasn't hungry, still spooked by what she had seen. She stood on a balcony that was by the restaurant, biting her nails while thinking. Rin walked up to her.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked while placing his hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump and spin around in surprise.

"Oh, hey Rin." She said awkwardly.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She finally balled up enough courage, and gestured for him to give her his ear. If it was true, she didn't want anyone else to know because it would cause trouble. She had already decided that if what she had seen was true that she wouldn't tell anyone.

"On the day of the exam, when I passed out, I woke up for a little while." She began, but she could already see surprise and worry written all over Rin's face. "When I woke up, you were surrounded in blue flames. Is it true? Is there anything you want to tell me? I won't tell anyone." She finished. Rin bit down on his lower lip, not knowing what to do. He looked down at Rochelle and if anything, her face was plastered in concern. He sighed and gestured for her to walk with him. They walked up the street and he explained to her his situation. Sure, he wasn't supposed to tell anyone but he sub-self-consciously wanted to confide in someone his secret. She let out a sigh that for some reason, seemed to be one of relief.

"Why didn't you tell me any sooner?" Rochelle asked. Of all the questions she could've asked, this is what she wanted to know the most. Rin was surprised, but he hunched his shoulders.

"Look, no one can decide who their parents are, that'd be a paradox." She began. "But if there's one thing I know is this; you don't always have to become who or what your parents are. You can take a completely different path if you want to, which is what you've done. I'm not the slightest bit afraid of you or angry with you because of Blue Night, or anything that Satan may have done because _Satan _was the one who did those things, not you." She finished while placing a gentle hand on Rin's shoulder. No one had ever spoken to him like that and it made him feel a little better even though Noihaus tried to attack him on the Esquire exam because he was Satan's son.

"Thanks." He said quietly.

"Okay, let's head on back to this restaurant before they eat all the food." Rochelle said while stretching and making a U-turn to go back where they had came from.

"And for the record, not everyone is as understanding as I am, and that is something I know first hand. For your sake, I'll keep this between us." Rochelle said when they were almost at the restaurant. The class asked them questions (that weren't answered, of course) about why they went on that walk. After a while, Shima adopted the possibility that they went to some secluded place and made-out before telling Yukio to "protect what's his", which earned him his regular punch to the stomach.

_A/N: Okumura Rin (not the character, the user) I loves you! I feel appreciated enough because I know that you and at least a few others genuinely enjoy my story. Thank you for your reviews!_


	8. Chapter 8

It seems like just as fast as Rochelle found out the truth about Rin and Yukio, things reverted back to normal for her. Sure, Yukio flipped out when he found out Rochelle knew the truth about him. He didn't seem angry, but more so worried.

"Rin, you told her?" Yukio said while holding onto his hair so tightly it looked almost as if he was going to rip it out.

"_She found out before I could tell her!" Rin protested. They then spent the next few minutes going back and forth about how important the matter was. Rochelle only sat between the two with her legs crossed, chewing a piece of bubble gum. After a while, she was getting really pissed off so she shot out of the chair she was sitting in and cursed them out._

"_Shut the hell up and plant yo' asses in some seats!" She yelled, causing them to fall down into the two chairs they were once sitting in._

"_I ain't even finta trip about it because y'all never did anything to hurt me, and I doubt you ever will." She said while pointing at Yukio. "So man the fuck up or shut the fuck up." The two were silent for a few seconds, then they turned to each other._

"_I wouldn't tell your secrets. I love you guys." She said, not regretting or withdrawing a word of what she had said. She really did love both of them, she just didn't love Rin the way she loved Yukio, who blushed and sunk into his seat awkwardly. Rin laughed and elbowed his younger brother._

"_Just like that, my stud phase is starting." He said._

"_I didn't mean 'love' like that, you ass wipe." Rochelle said before leaving the two._

Of course, now that they were Esquires, everyone had missions. Rin, Shima and Izumo had to go to a beach someplace, and Rochelle had to go to a temple to handle some demons that were causing mischief. It wasn't really that big of a deal at all.

Now they had to go to handle the ghost of a little boy who was in Mephisto's amusement park. It only seemed like the practical jokes Rochelle used to play when she was a little girl, like skirt flipping except she blamed it on any innocent boy that would be standing nearby. It wasn't until after she was briefed on the mission and think about how she used to act as a little kid did Rochelle realize that she was a genuine jackass.

As for catching the ghost, it didn't seem to be much of a problem; Rochelle had a bigger one. This former street thug had been in multiple fistfights, fought against demons and even made acquaintance with the sons of the devil. The only problem she had was her undeniable fear of ghosts. Not even ghouls, demons or evil spirits; just simple ghosts. She laughed at movies like the Boogeyman, Paranormal Activity and Nightmare on Elm Street but she couldn't bear being face to face with a single ghost who was only a little boy.

After the briefing, she caught herself trying to back out and thought of a lie to tell them as to why she couldn't do it. Then, one thought flashed through her mind.

"I ain't no punk bitch!" she said out loud, causing everyone to stare at her.

"Um, Rochelle. Are you okay?" Konekomaru asked with a puzzled look on his face. Rochelle only put up a grotesque frown in an attempt to show her inner strength while beating her chest with her fists twice. In the end, it only made everyone think there was something dreadfully wrong with her brain. Their attention, however, left her when they saw Shiemi coming to join, or rather, they saw her breasts look like they were going to fall off from all of the movement of her running form. As they all gawked, she only scoffed.

"Pfft. Actin' like y'all ain't never seen some boobs before." She said with her arms crossed over her own chest.

"Aww! Someone's jealous." Rin pried.

"Like hell!" Rochelle said back.

Yukio had to brief Izumo and Shiemi on the mission as well before they all went on their way. Sadly, Rochelle had to go on her own. Sure, Yukio knew this and offered to go with her but she refused for two reasons; One, she couldn't bear being alone with him and two; she insisted (once again) that she wasn't a punk bitch. It was settled and the search was on.

Rochelle went off into the northeastern part of the park and began to search, constantly repeating the affirmation "I ain't scared of no ghost!" Even so, it didn't really make much of a difference. It got to the point when her own shadow scared her and made her wonder if she was having a nervous breakdown. The ghost, however, watched her from the shadows and noticed her jumpy behavior, how she flinched at everything and thought that it would be fun to mess with her, so he emerged.

As Rochelle approached a house of mirrors, she heard a rattling sound and took the opportunity to really prove to herself that she wasn't afraid, so she walked in. Sadly, mirror houses weren't her strong suit. Within a few seconds, she found herself completely lost. Sighing, she leaned against a mirror and took a moment to think.

"Okay, so when I walked in, I took a left, then I walked straight, then another left… or was it a right?" she said aloud to herself. When she looked up in the mirror in front of her, she saw her own face. It seemed distressed. When she blinked, her face wasn't there anymore.

"Wha-?" she said. Then, the empty space that was once hers turned into the face of a little boy with red eyes and blood trickling down the side of his mouth.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Rochelle screamed and tried to get out of the house with everything she had. In every mirror, she saw the same boy, who was now giggling like a maniac. She ran into a few mirrors and multiple dead ends until she finally found her way to a balcony with bubble machines. It wasn't where she had entered, but that didn't matter. She only wanted to get out, so she hopped off the ledge and ran hopelessly into any direction of the park.

"Hey, wait for me!" the boy said while laughing.

"NO!" she screamed back. She continued to run until the boy somehow made his way in front of her and tripped her. With the speed she was running in, the damage to her knees was great. However, when she saw the boy fly in front of her, she got up and ran as fast as she could, bloody knees and all.

"Wait up!" the boy called once again as his small hands found their way to the left sleeve of her shirt.

"Let go of me!" Rochelle cried, pulling away so hard that the sleeve that the boy was holding had ripped off. She was truly a sight; bloody kneecaps, a sleeve on her shirt missing and tears running down her face. Rochelle rounded a corner and crashed into someone so hard that they both fell over.

"Rochelle, what's wrong?" Yukio asked. She looked up at him before burying her face in his chest and crying more.

"Yukio! Make him go away! PLEASE!" Rochelle begged while sobbing. It was very ironic that she was running from a ghost and she turned to the son of the devil for comfort. She felt someone tapping her shoulder so she looked up.

"BOO!" the ghost boy said, causing her to scream loudly once again. Finally, her vision went black. She had passed out from shock.

When Rochelle finally woke up, she bolted out of a hospital bed, thinking that everything that had just happened was just an awful dream. Her breathing became very heavy.

"Rochelle, calm down!" Yukio said while placing his hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw the rest of her class in the room, staring at her with concerned eyes.

"Wh- what happened?" she said as her eyes darted around.

"You passed out." Konekomaru said.

"What about the ghost?" she asked frantically.

"Shiemi handled it. Turns out the kid only wanted someone to play with." Bon said. Rochelle looked up at Shiemi, who was blushing and smiling like it wasn't a big deal. She continued to stare until her vision grew hazy with tears. When the tears finally escaped, Rochelle stared at her folded hands and smiled, trying to act like she wasn't crying.

"I guess I suck." She said with a chuckle. "All that poor kid wanted was someone to play with, and I…" Rochelle was so choked up that she couldn't speak anymore. She heard someone shuffling about and was surprised when she felt Shiemi gave her a hug.

"It's okay." Shiemi said, only causing her to cry even more.

"I'm such an awful person!" she sobbed. "I didn't even hear him out."

"It's not your fault." She encouraged. Rochelle cried even more. No one else in the room knew what to say or do. Even though they thought they knew so much about this girl in their class, she seemed so distant at that moment. One by one, they left until it was just Shiemi, Rin and Yukio.

Yukio suddenly found a deep sinking feeling in his heart because he couldn't protect her. Even if she did deny his help, he felt like it was his obligation as her _teacher_ to protect her, but for a slight moment he felt like this obligation to keep her safe didn't come from his teacher/student relationship with her.

_A/N: So yeah, I've actually had the beginning of this chapter (up to the point when Rochelle started looking for the ghost) done since early October, but the rest of this chapter has just been a total mind-fuck since then. I had absolutely no idea as to where it was going until last night. I was listening to a mashup song of "Regulators" by Warren G with a song from K-On and the dango song from Clannad and a light shined down on my head and I had this epiphany from the epiphany circle in my room. It's this part on my wall right above the doorframe where the paint somehow chipped to form into a circle and for some reason it has this illusion that it's floating and every time I look at it my mind empties itself and I have an epiphany. The last time I looked at it I had the epiphany that I wanted to be a jewel thief… that's a different story._

_Anyway, I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long._


	9. Chapter 9

"Fancy running into you here, Rin." Rochelle said. It was late on a Sunday morning and they ran into each other at a store. The both of them were about to grab the same popsicle.

"Oh, I didn't notice you down there Rochelle!" Rin said with a chuckle. "You're so short and all…"

"I would kick your ass but I don't really feel like it today." Rochelle said as she made her way to the checkout with her basket of items. "Did you finish all of your homework?"

"Um, about that…"

"I'll take that as a no." She said while rolling her eyes.

"What's up with all of that yarn?" Rin asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Believe it or not, I crochet." Rochelle replied.

After the two of them left the store they ended up going to the park, eating their Popsicles and talking. After a little while, Rochelle began staring at Rin with questioning eyes.

"You like Shiemi don't you?" she asked. His face turned pink.

"Um, well, yeah." He said quietly. Then Rochelle sat back on the bench they were sitting on and chuckled.

"This is some way to spend a Sunday. Here I am with you when I like your little brother." She said with a sigh. "And you're here with me when you like Shiemi."

"Why don't you invite him to go somewhere with you?" Rin asked bluntly.

"Meh, I'm not really the type to take the initiative." Rochelle began. "And besides, why don't you ask Shiemi out?"

"Well, I… um…"

"Figures. You're such a wuss."

"Well, you still haven't asked Yukio out!" Rin shot back, trying to get the attention off of him.

"I… I- well, you know!" she said while pouting.

"Ha! Who's the wuss now?"

"You still!"

"Fine, I'll ask Shiemi out tomorrow!"

"And I'll ask Yukio out tomorrow!" Rochelle yelled. She stood up, threw her popsicle stick at Rin and stomped away.

"You tryin' to tell me I'm scared of a dude! I ain't never scared!" she yelled out. A few people in the park stared at her short figure as she made her way out.

The next day…

"So, Yukio… are you doing anything this Sunday?" Rochelle asked timidly. "Because if not, I was wondering if we could go to Mephhyland or something." She tried to keep her cool as much as possible but her heart was about to beat out of her chest and all of her blood was rushing to her cheeks.

"Sure, why not?" he said with his usual smile. Rochelle was almost ready to pass out but she still stood up.

"Okay! I'll let you know what time we'll meet some time this week. Bye!" she said, rushing herself to leave the classroom so she wouldn't have to be alone with him any longer. By the time she made it down the hall, she chuckled, realizing the last thing she had said rhymed.

Meantime…

"Hey, Shiemi?" Rin said. Shiemi looked at him and smiled innocently.

"You remember how we were talking about going to Mepphyland again?" Rin asked. As soon as he said that, Shiemi's face lit up even more.

"Yeah, when do you want to go?" she asked.

"How's this Sunday?" Rin asked. Shiemi nodded.

"Sure, this Sunday it is!" she said happily before leaving.

Later that evening, when Yukio made it back to the dorm he slouched into a chair and sighed.

"What's your problem?" Rin asked, thinking about how he would actually feel like the older brother now since Yukio obviously needed advice.

"Rochelle asked me out." He said. Rin stared in surprise. He couldn't believe that she actually asked him out, but when he thought about it again, he could. Rochelle wasn't one to turn down a challenge.

"And? You need a girlfriend anyway." Rin said, not realizing that what he just said doesn't qualify as valid advice.

"If you aren't interested then break it to her easily." With that he left to prepare dinner.

Rin couldn't have been any more wrong. It wasn't that Yukio wasn't interested in Rochelle. Yukio was far more morally correct than any boy his age. He respected the relationship that they shared; him being the teacher and she being the student. If he told Rin that, then he would just babble on about how it doesn't matter because they were the same age.

Yukio knew how Rochelle felt (she made it pretty obvious). It wasn't that he didn't feel the same way, though. He didn't know what exactly to make of Rochelle. She was pretty, no doubt, but there was something odd about her. Maybe her rough exterior was her way of over compensating for a trait that she lacked. Or maybe she was doing it to hide who she really was. Yukio felt compelled in some way to find out what it was, so he confirmed the date time with Rochelle later that week.

On the following Sunday, Rochelle tried to keep her cool as much as possible. She told herself that she wasn't a sissy and babbled on and on, but she still couldn't deny the fact that it was her first date and that she was nervous. She bugged out about what to wear, what type of lunch to pack, everything from the way she wore her hair to the shoes on her feet. In the end, she wore a pink half-shirt with a black heart on it, a black camisole underneath it, a pair of cut-up jeans with fishnets underneath and a pair of black flats. Her hair was down, but she tied a pink ribbon around a lock of it.

As for the lunch she packed, Rochelle made a seafood lunch and brought it in a messenger bag. They could have bought lunch at the park, but Rochelle caught wind of his favorite food and she wanted to make it for him. She was a good cook after all.

When it was time for them to meet at the amusement park, Rochelle was a little bit early. She figured that it would be a good time for her to get rid of the jitters that she had in her system.

"Calm down, Rochelle. It's just a day at the amusement park, you used to sneak into them all the time as a kid." She said aloud to herself as she turned and faced the gate to the park. She then paused and pondered what she said.

"Damn I was such a bad kid!" she said, causing herself to chuckle.

"I'm sorry, did you have to wait long?" Yukio asked while placing his hand on Rochelle's shoulder. She jumped a little and faced him.

"Oh, no. I've only been here for about a minute!" she said awkwardly. She mentally chastised herself for sounding so odd.

The two of them spent the first eight to ten minutes in the park in silence, walking in no particular direction. From time to time, Rochelle would look at Yukio, but when he glanced back, they both turned their heads and blushed. She pondered if she could just apologize for wasting his time and tell him to go home, but something caught her attention.

"Try your hand at the Dragoon's Game! Three shots wins a small teddy bear, five shots wins a large!" the vendor said, advertising the game he had.

"C'mon, Yukio. Let's try that one!" Rochelle said happily while unconsciously taking Yukio's hand and dragging him to the kiosk.

"How many shots would you like to buy, young lady?" the vendor asked.

"Five please." She replied while placing her money on the table. The vendor took it and handed her a plastic handgun that shot small pellets

"The rules are quite simple, shoot three pinwheels and you get a small bear, shoot all five and you win a large one."

Rochelle aimed at the pinwheel and pulled the trigger, missing it by a hair. She sighed and tried once again, missing a second time.

"I guess I suck, huh?" she said with a smile. "I'll have to brush up if I want to be a good Dragoon."

Yukio walked up and stood behind her. Then, he placed his hands over hers as she held the gun.

"Steady your hands, Rochelle. Then shoot." He said in his teacher-voice. He wasn't trying to make a move on her; in fact, he was oblivious to the effect that his touch had on her at that moment. He was only trying to help the girl whose face was now as red as an apple.

Rochelle snapped out of it and shot the way Yukio told her, hitting the last three pinwheels. She took a small panda bear, but just as she was about to leave, Yukio purchased five shots for himself. He shot all of the pinwheels with ease. Rochelle was amazed though she shouldn't have been. She already knew that Yukio was a great shot.

"Well done, sir!" the vendor said. "Would you like a stuffed animal for the lady?"

"Pick which one you like." Yukio said with a light blush on his face. Rochelle's face lit up with a smile.

"That one!" she said as she pointed at a plush pink bunny that was almost as big as she was. She jumped up and down and clapped in excitement as the vendor pulled down the bunny. Despite her bad-girl appearance, she really had a thing for stuffed animals.

"Thank you!" she said as she hugged the plush toy, rubbing her face against its soft skin in content.

"No, thank you! Have a nice day!" The vendor said as they walked away.

From that point on, Yukio and Rochelle played almost every skill game that they came across from ski-ball to ring tosses. They didn't realize how much fun they were having together and how easily they sparked up casual conversation.

They made it to a basketball game and purchased tickets. Yukio tried to make a shot but missed.

"Ha, I've never really been too good at this kind of thing." He said while rubbing the back of his head and smiling.

"It's easy. Look, you have to hold the ball like this and you use one hand to push off and the other to aim. Be sure to put some spin on it and aim for the red box." Rochelle explained. She then bent her knees slightly, jumped and made the shot.

"You try." She said. Yukio picked up the next ball and made the shot.

"See, you're a natural!" Rochelle cheered with a sweet smile. Yukio looked at her and blushed.

A few of Yukio's slightly meaner fangirls noticed the two of them having fun in the amusement park and needless to say, they got upset. They pondered how they could make Rochelle look like a klutz until they had the perfect idea.

"Are you hungry yet?" Rochelle asked Yukio.

"Yeah, I didn't really notice." Yukio replied as he held on to his stomach.

"Great, let's go have lunch! Rin told me that your favorite food was sashimi, so I made some." Rochelle reached past the smaller stuffed animals that she had in her messenger bag and pulled out a bowl with a clear lid on it so Yukio could see the lunch that she prepared. Just as he caught a glimpse of it, someone bumped into Rochelle so hard that the bowl fell out of her hands. It fell on the ground and the lid popped off, causing all the food to spill.

"Rochelle, I'm so sorry!" the girl said. Rochelle could tell that she was faking it.

"Hi Yukio!" the company that the girl had said, thinking that Rochelle would try to pick the bowl up, cry and look pathetic. Instead, she stared evilly at the contents of the bowl on the ground and then at them.

"You have exactly 2.5 seconds to get the hell away from me or I will murder you." She said in a low, demonic voice. The girls naturally freaked out and ran away.

"Those damn sluts ruined the lunch I made!" Rochelle said angrily as she picked up the bowl and saw the crack in it, so she decided to throw it away.

"Calm down, Rochelle. I'll buy us lunch." Yukio said while placing his hand on her shoulder.

Rochelle sighed and looked up at Yukio. She really wanted him to try the lunch that she put so much effort into. She told him this and he smiled kindly.

"I wish I could have eaten it, but there's always next time, right?" he said. Rochelle's face turned red.

"N-next time?" she barely squeaked out, wondering if he was hinting on them going out on another date some time soon.

"Oh, not like that- I mean- it's not that I'm not having a good time! And I w-" she stopped his awkward fit by grabbing his arm and pointing at a restaurant.

"Let's try that one."

After eating lunch, Yukio and Rochelle pondered what they were going to do next. They turned a corner and saw Rin and Shiemi, walking together.

"Rin?" Rochelle asked. "Funny running into you here, huh."

"Yeah, Rochelle. I could say the same." Rin said. In reality, that was their subtle way of saying "I was sure you were gonna chicken out you big wuss."

No one out of the four had really paid any attention to the roller coasters in the park, but at that very moment, they paid attention to the screams of the people on the thrill ride.

"Yukio, let's get on the roller coaster. I'm pretty sure that Rin's too much of a sissy go." She said teasingly.

"I've always wanted to get on one, let's go Rin!" Shiemi said, dragging her date to the line.

When it was time to board, they left their personal objects (including Yukio's glasses) with the conductor and got into the cart. As they went up the incline, Rochelle's face began to turn pale. She was always too short to ride on roller coasters, so this was her first one. Yukio couldn't quite make out what her face looked like because his vision was terrible, so he leaned in to inspect her face a little better.

"Are you okay Rochelle? You look pale." He said in a concerned voice. Rochelle mentally commented on how cute he looked without his glasses.

"Ha, she's probably scared!" Rin said from the seat behind them. Rochelle looked back at him and locked eyes. Then, she gave him a demonic look.

"I ain't never scared!" she said. Sadly, she didn't even notice that the roller coaster had reached its peak and that it was about to go down, so it caught her by surprise. Even if she wasn't surprised, she still would have screamed for dear life the way she did.

The four of them were truly a sight; Rin and Shiemi were holding onto each other and screaming as were Yukio and Rochelle. It wasn't even about trying to make passes; the four of them were genuinely scared.

When it ended, they all staggered out of the cart, and grabbed their belongings. Then, much to their surprise, they all shared a genuine laugh.

"It was so scary at first, but when I think about it now it was fun!" Shiemi said.

"Yeah!" Rochelle agreed. "Rin was screaming like such a girl."

"What do you mean? You screamed too!" Rin protested.

"Yeah, but I bet'chu I wouldn't scream if I went again!"

"Fine, let's make it a bet! The loser is the biggest sissy."

"The loser is a sissy bitch!"

"BET!" They said in synch as they did a pinky swear. They then faced their dates.

"You comin'?" they asked in synch. Yukio and Shiemi politely refused.

The two of them went through the whole ride with scowls plastered on their faces. They both did everything in their power to not even make the slightest peep throughout the whole ride, and they were successful.

"Dammit, that was too easy! We've already gotten used to it!" Rochelle said as they left the ride.

"Yeah, we've gotta try a different one!" Rin agreed. They then speed walked to the next roller coaster that was the closest. Even in that one, neither of them made the slightest peep. They continued the same process until they had gotten on every roller coaster that was in the park. Even though they weren't getting on any of the rides, Yukio and Shiemi were both exhausted. After the two of them got off of the last roller coaster, Rochelle stomped her foot in anger.

"Dammit, we've gotta think of another competition! How about we a-hugh…" Rochelle stopped in mid-sentence and placed her hand over her mouth. Yukio automatically knew what was going on. Rochelle ran top speed to the closest garbage can and began to heave up her lunch.

"Ha, I guess that means I wi-hugh…" Rin paused, exactly the way Rochelle did. Then, he ran to the garbage can and vommited along with her.

When she thought she was finally done, Rochelle looked at Rin and figured she could get in one last taunt.

"That's what you get for laughing at me you bi-hiiitch!" she said, throwing up even more. It wasn't until then did she realize how much she had eaten. Now she really did feel like an idiot.

Yukio made it a deal to himself to take Rochelle back to her dorm. She was really exhausted from all of the excitement so it was hard for her to stand, let alone walk. When they made it to her room, he helped her sit on the bed.

"Don't force yourself to come to school tomorrow if you aren't feeling well." He said.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry if I was a pain today." She replied, feeling guilty. She made such a big deal to herself for going out with Yukio but she squandered about a third of the time challenging Rin to a stupid contest, and then Yukio had to practically carry her home, to boot.

"No, it's alright. I had fun." He said with that sweet smile that she loved so much. "We should go out again sometime."

"That would be great." She replied.

Yukio then greeted Rochelle farewell and left her alone. Before she went to sleep though, she hobbled over to her dresser to change clothes and to hug the pink bunny that Yukio won for her.

_A/N: So, this updating stuff. Yeah, I suck ass at it, plain and simple._

_Sorry it took me so long…_


End file.
